Real or Crimefighters? The Truth of the Powerpuffs
by WishofHearts
Summary: AU. In an alternate universe, 3 young criminals are named the "Rowdyruff Boys" if that's true, WHO are their Powerpuff's? Penname was previously BLACKHEARTS33!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls but I do own Evangeline, Felicity, Emmie, Andrew, Brandon and Bruno :)

Warning: This is AU. Please don't complain of how they seem OOC, it's just the start and as I said AU.!

* * *

The brunette in an expensive looking suit shuffled her papers and gave an obviously fake smile,  
"NYC's new criminals have been labelled "The Rowdyruff Boys" by popular journalist Danielle Jansen, due to their extremely accurate characteristics compared to Craig McCracken's creation. The new question is, if these are the worlds Rowdyruff Boys, **where **are their Powerpuff's?"

The owner of the TV snickered and switched it off.

"Yo Andrew!"

"What bro?"

"Come look at this ae!"

The boy threw the latest newspaper at the guy named Andrew, who caught it neatly. Andrew stared at the front page before breaking out in hysterics. "Ah no way! That stupid bitch is just setting everyone up for it!"

The TV owner snickered again as the door smashed open. A black haired man in his 50's walked in and greeted the two boys standing by TV in the small apartment.

"My sons! You are out of jail! Thank goodness, I was afraid you would be there for longer, as your sentence was for a far lengthier amount of time, that is to say, what are you doing here?"

The two boys stared blankly at their father, then at each other, then at their father again. The first boy spoke up, "You saw the article."

"Yes, that is to say the article was read by me, Bruno, who saw the newspaper and read it, as it was to do with his, that is me, son's, which are you, which is to say you two and your brother." The man grinned widely, trying hard not to laugh.

"Should we call you Mojo then?"

"Yes! As my new name is Mojo that is Mojo Jojo, a name to be feared!" He grinned. "Which is to say the people who hear it shall be struck with fear."

The first boy face-palmed himself and ruffled his dark red hair. "Well," he looked up, a smirk on his face and an evil look in his hazel eyes. "I guess you can call me Brick."

Andrew stepped forward, "Butch is the name, flirting's the game." He winked at his imaginary fans.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE BOOMER!"

'Mojo' sighed. "BRANDON YOU SHALL GET DOWN HERE AND JOIN YOUR BROTHERS AS BOOMER! This is to say that you must get your butt off the couch and come down the stairs, to claim the name of Boomer."

"NEVAAHH!"

'Butch' grinned wickedly and cracked his knuckles. "Don't worry bro's; I'll get the little prat." He ran up the stairs, making sure that the whole tower felt his excitement. After he disappeared to the second floor, there were sounds of a struggle, a fist hitting the wall, and then a cry.

'Brick' sighed, "Yo idiots! Get down here! We need to plan our next attack!"

There were a few thuds and the two boys thundered down the stairs, 'Boomer' with a black eye and a swollen lip.

'Butch' spoke up "So, when's our next hit?"

"Tonight, we'll hit the museum and the art gallery."

'Boomer' quirked a smug smile, "The usual plan?"

"Absolutely."

**In a not so far away place:**

"Evangeline!" (Like Evan-je-leen)

The red-headed girl turned towards the person who called her name. "Hi Emmie!"

'Emmie' pranced over to her friend, her white frilly skirt bouncing and white wedges clacking on the pavement. She hugged her friend before adjusting her white shirt that was covering a baby blue singlet. They began to walk down the street laughing and gossiping about the hottest actors when another voice was heard.

"Evan, Em! Guys! Hey!"

A girl dressed in a neon green mini skirt, ripped black leggings, a black and green corset and knee high black converse ran to them, her black messenger bag swinging wildly. When she caught up, Evangeline smiled and adjusted her black halter dress and tightened the thick, bright red belt that sat at her waist. The thick red stilettos that matched her belt moved her feet proudly down the street as she and her friends laughed and smiled.

"So guys, did you hear?"

"About those guys you haven't shut up about for 3 weeks?"

"Yeah! They got out of jail early!" The blonde girl smiled brightly.

"Emmie, that's **not **a good thing!"

"What do ya mean?

"Sweetie, they're criminals!"

"And they're probably too busy having sex with slut-bags to notice a good girl like you…"

"Felicity!"

"Hey, just stating the truth."

"No. She's probably right Evan. I get it; they won't notice someone like me."

Felicity winced at her friend's dejected tone; she was like a little sister to her. She glanced at Evangeline and decided that she needed to change the subject stat. "Did you hear about the Powerpuff thing?"

Evan caught on quickly and peeked slightly at the blonde through her long fiery red hair. "Yeah Fliss, your sister really needs to get out of the office."

The raven-haired girl groaned, "I know… She's insane, I mean, when we were younger she was **convinced** that we looked and acted **exactly **like the Powerpuff's!"

"Oh yeah… Hey remember when she made us dress up like them for her birthday!" The blonde piped up, quickly returning to her usual personality.

"OMG yes! That was so **embarrassing!**"

The girls continued to laugh before Evangeline stopped abruptly. The remaining two both went on for a while before they realised their friend hadn't moved.

"Evan, what's up?"

The red head looked at them and smiled. "Em, you know how you always feel bad for animals and want to help them?"

"Of course! People are always so cruel to them!"

"Felicity, you know how you always want to fight against the bad guys?"

"Ever since my cousin was gang-bashed."

"And you know how I've always wanted to clean up this towns law system, but couldn't because I wasn't accepted into Law?"

"Yeah, you were devastated…"

The smiling girl's eyes twinkled mysteriously. "I think I've just found a way to solve our problems."

**To be continued…**

**Right now.**

"Oh no. No. NO!" Felicity waved her hands in front of her, whilst shaking her head.

"I don't get it…"

"She wants us to become the Powerpuff's!"

"Exactly."

The girls looked at each other before Emmie spoke up quietly, "Maybe we should talk about this over drinks?"

"Good idea Em, Felicity?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't think my folks are home, so I guess it would be okay to go there."

**10 minutes + 3 "Hey Chica's" later…**

The three girls sat around a little table by the window sipping hot drinks. Emmie was holding a cup of hot chocolate, Evangeline was stirring a cup of Earl Grey tea and Felicity was dumping teaspoon after teaspoon of sugar into a caramel latte.

"So you're legit about the Powerpuff thing?" Felicity was holding the teaspoon in her hand and gazing intently at Evan.

"**Yeah, **of course! No one would guess it's us! Three, normal, 17 year old girls, just out of high school moving out into the big bad world!"

"She has a point Felicity; we all want to make a difference! This is our chance!"

The girl sighed and blew a hair out of her eyes. "I can tell you guys will make me regret this… But okay."

The red and blonde haired girls both cheered.

Evangeline grinned, "So, I'm Blossom, Emmie is Bubbles and Felicity is Buttercup. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay, Emmie you'll design the outfits, Felicity you'll find our weapons and I'll scope out any crimes, I just need to run home and find my dad's old police scanner." The girl jumped up and ran out the door of the little townhouse.

"Fliss, I need to go get my stuff from home. I'll be back in about 20 minutes!" The little blonde skipped out the door humming, leaving the last girl on their own.

She sighed and walked up to the bathroom and pulled out her old Halloween costume makeup and accessories. She laughed victoriously 10 minutes later when she found her coloured contacts. Lime green, baby blue and rose pink. Grabbing the sets she bounded down the stairs and dropped them on the table. Felicity then snapped her fingers and ran into her parent's room and began digging through her mums makeup and hair products until she found neon green hair dye, and blue, green, red, pink and black make-up products. Sprinting downstairs she dumped the rest of her supplies and sat down to wait.

The door bounced open and Felicity jumped up, "Whazgoinon?"

Evangeline and Emmie walked in and laughed "We've been out for 20 minutes and you fell asleep!"

"Ugh, you guys are horrible!"

Emmie giggled, "You'll never guess Fliss, when we were out I saw the best outfit!"

The sleepy girl muttered "Oh dear god please don't-"

"It would **totally** work as our outfit! It was white and pink and-"

"**NO!**"

"Aw. I guess I'll just have to design one then.."

"Oh, while you guys were out I found something!" She picked up the contacts and gave them to her friends.

"AWESOME! Now we'll totally look the part!"

"Oh and I need you to dye streaks in my hair Evan."

"Huh? Why! Your hair looks gorgeous!"

"It's a disguise you idiot!"

"Hey! I'm no idiot!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"HEY!"

Evan and Felicity looked around shocked before seeing Emmie looking at them angrily. She huffed and grabbed her stuff before plopping down on the couch and beginning to draft sketches.

Felicity rolled her eyes and then grabbed her laptop that was sitting on the kitchen bench; she brought up multiple sites, all with DIY "weapons" and began to copy down instructions and ideas.

Evangeline grabbed the police scanner, a pen and notebook and set it up by the window, turned it on, and began to listen to all the crimes going on in New York City.

After an hour, Em stood up and skipped over to Fliss and slid her sketch book in front of her. Felicity picked up the book and flipped through the designs, grumbling, and gasping before she stopped on one design. "This one. Definitely this one."

The blonde grinned and then took the design to their leader. "What do ya think Evan?"

"It's perfect!"

The design in question had ripped tights like the ones Felicity was wearing, but they were grey and a thick material. The shirt was a signature coloured tank top with three dark coloured stripes going around the waist. Over the tank top was like an improv leather jacket, which was a darker colour from the girls signature colour (Dark green for Buttercup, Red for Blossom, and Dark blue for Bubbles. The bottoms however were skirts (Like out of PPGZ), and were again in their signature colour. The shoes were high-top converse in the darker colour.

"Great, now I just need to muck around with the materials we could use, buy the right amount of it and start sewing!"

"I need to go and buy the stuff for our weapons but first, Em, Evan, what kind of weapons do you want?"

Evangeline looked up thoughtfully. "I want a staff and senbon needles and shuriken- ninja sort of stuff you know?"

Emmie giggled, "I want whips with steal tips and sais! What are you having Fliss?"

"I'm having knives and a handgun. Mind you, I think we should all have handguns. Em, you might have to make a belt that can hold our weapons."

"Sure!"

Felicity looked at Evan and held out the dye kit smirking. The other girl sighed, grabbed the box and dragged the raven-headed girl into the bathroom.

**One hour later:**

Felicity walked out of the bathroom, her black, shoulder length cropped hair now streaked with neon green. She ruffled her hair lightly and posed in front of the blonde who was laughing and clapping.

"You look great Fliss! Evan, you did a brilliant job!" She peaked past the posing girl a smiled at the red head.

"Thanks Em, you want me to do your hair too?"

"Haha, no way! It took me forever to get it this length!"

The older girl rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Felicity, what do you think you'll need for the weapons?"

"Metal scrap, a very strong rope like material, guns, ammo, gun licences, and a ninja master."

Both girls smacked the raven-haired girl over the head.

"OI! I was being legit, I need a proper master to teach me how to make this shit, and we **need** gun licences so **we** don't get arrested."

"Ah, well, fuck…"

"Yeah!"

"You think you'll find one on Google?"

"If we do, you're a legend Em."

Felicity stood up and grabbed her laptop before pulling up Google and began typing furiously.

"No way… Ah that's epic!"

Both remaining girls pushed and shoved each other to see the screen.

"What-OW!"

"Where is-HEY!"

"Can you get the ma-ah-AH!"

"Quit it! I'm trying to get an appointment."

"Really?" Evangeline managed to push Emmie out of the way and set down next to Felicity. The blonde on the floor grumbled and sat on the table next to the laptop.

"Yeah, just- gimme a minute… DONE!"

"Great! Hey Emmie, you reckon you could get the uniforms started before the first week of Spring?"

"Oh that's like 3 months away… I guess… why?"

"The Grand Opening of the new wing of the Museum. Apparently there's going to be quite a few priceless artefacts there **and **the Senator and Mayor will be opening it. It's the perfect time for our criminals to attack."

"Won't the Police be there? And why would the criminals go there?"

"Yes, but they've been an absolute load of bumbling idiots and because I cross-referenced the prices, value and scale of the attacks and what they've taken and **this** is it!" She pushed a newspaper clipping towards the girls. "The Texas Star, it was found under some farm in North Texas and's valued at about $5 million. Ridiculous for a diamond I know but, it has about 6 other gems in its heart; Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, all pure, all untainted and **very **rare."

Felicity shoved both girls off the table and chair. They both squealed and hit the floor with a soft 'flump!'. The two looked at each other, with an evil glint in their eyes. Emmie jumped up and ripped the chair out from Felicity while Evan poured a rather conveniently placed glass of water over the raven headed girl. Felicity spluttered and cursed at the two, before jumping on Evan's back and pulling her hair.

Shrieking with laughter, the three playfully pushed and wrestled with each other before Evan stood up, grabbed a pillow and smacked it into Felicity's face.

Shock flittered across her features before she snatched up another pillow, hit Emmie with it and yelled out "pillow fight!".  
Pillows flew and squeals and shrieks resonated across the room.

**30 minutes later:**

The "Powerpuff Girls" lay sleeping beside each other on the carpeted floor.  
If you looked out the window you would see the dark evening sky littered with snowflakes and a lone shadow walking slowly away from the house.

* * *

There we go!  
New story, first chapter DONE! :D

If anyone's wondering or worrying how I keep up with all my stories don't worry!

I'll go in an order most likely.! So all stories will be updated and Extraordinary High is up next, I'll write and upload a few chapters at once, just to make up for it :D

Love Blackhearts xx

**P.S. I'm considering changing my name to WishofHearts , what do you guys think ? :DD**


End file.
